Entua
Entua (エントゥア) is the daughter of Zeguni and a former Uzurushan warrior. After her father's death, Honoka took her in to serve as a a court attendant. During the civil war, she took care of Vurai after finding him unconscious in her pursuit of Haku's group. After the war ended, she migrated to Nakoku and started working under the country's prince, Itak. Personality Entua is a sincere, kind and empathetic person. Despite being a general of the opposing nation during the war, she looked after a young child, Shinonon, who was a prisoner of the war and allowed her to escape with her foster father. Despite knowing the danger Vurai will bring to Oshtor's company, she provided aid to his cause, understanding that he was walking on the same path of a mononofu as her father. Background Uzurushan War During the war between Uzurusha and Yamato, Entua was stationed away from the main battlefield and was in charge of guarding the abducted families of the Yamatans. She was taking care of Shinonon in place of Jachdwalt due to being forcibly sent to fight for their cause. After one of her soldiers reported a fire in their supplies, she left the tent where Shinonon was in to confirm the situation. She was shortly taken away by Haku after being mistaken as the woman of Jachdwalt's worries, she became less hostile towards his group after seeing Shinonon's well-being. Entua decided to let them go but her soldiers arrived before they could do so, forcing her to put up a front and ordered her soldiers to capture them. Although, it ended as a failure as Haku's group started their escape, her soldiers insisted to pursue his group but she commanded them to take priority on dealing with the fire and prayed for Shinonon's well-being. Near the end of the war, Entua arrived at her father's location in the aftermath of his battle with Oshtor. Seeing her father's state, she started to attack Oshtor with her short blade but was easily disarmed. After Oshtor left, she went to her father's side and vows to avenge him, however Zeguni forbid her to do so and told her to live as she please, to pursue her happiness rather than being inside a warfare in his last breathe. Given that some Yamatan patrols with an intent of rape heard her cries, Entua had no choice but to leave his father's corpse and enter the hideout as instructed by him in order to lay low until the end of the war. By coincidence, the place was found by Haku at the end of the war, she became wary of their sudden appearance until they concealed her presence from Kiwru. Puzzled by the act of mercy despite being their enemy, Haku pointed out that it was troublesome to deal with other things other than his finished job and the most important thing in war is survival. After Haku and Jachdwalt gave her some supplies before they left the hideout, Entua, who dropped her pride as a warrior, kept Haku's words in mind and started to work towards her own future. Imperial Court Appointment Taking her father's last words in her heart, Entua traveled from Uzurusha to Yamato in hopes of seeing what lay ahead of the war. After witnessing the similarities of their peaceful lifestyle to her homeland, she was filled with guilt and at a loss whether she had the right to live an ordinary life due to her participation as an opposing nation in the war. At some point, Entua was found by Honoka in the street and appointed her as a court attendant despite her origins. She was recognized as a hard worker and with Woshis' recommendation, she was later assigned as Anju's attendant in place of Munechika's absence. Relationships Trivia *She was an indirect cause of pushing Haku to use his Akuruturuka due to assisting Vurai. *It may had been hinted that she will become Itak's future love interest because of her small exchange with him was shown in the epilogue. Category:Characters Category:Female